A Rogue's Tale
by TeenagedAngst
Summary: Post X1 Pre X2 What happened between Logan leaving and Stryker attacking? This story follows Rogue as she struggles to be comfortable in her new home. Sucky summary, awesome story. Robby,Kiotr rated T for some language


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. However I do own this story... SO SUCK IT**

**A Rogue's Life**

_**Chapter 1**_

**"I hate movie night," was Rogue's first thought as she descended down a flight of stairs. She had been looking forward to just staying in her bed and reading one of her favorite books. But of course her roommate, Kitty Pryde, would not accept that excuse. So she had ordered her to spend time with others and to be down in time for the movie... or else. Rogue knew that Kitty meant well but sometimes she could be just so damn annoying. At times Rogue just wanted to slam the door in Kitty's face, but her mutation would just allow her to just phase through it. So now here she was, entering the spacious living room which was occupied by several teenagers her age, all of them she knew. There was Kitty lounging lazily on a sofa and looking remarkably similiar to the animal that was her name. Peter Rasputin, the heavily muscled and yet extremley shy, Russian boy was sitting on a recliner. His power was to cover his skin in a coating of metal, which also allowed him invulnerability and super-strength. Jubilation Lee or Jubilee, a bubbly asian girl who could generate fireworks and for some reason always wore a bright yellow jacket, was sitting next to Kitty. John Allerdyce, a tough and obnoxious guy who always made Rogue feel nervous was sitting on the ground. Unsuprisingly, he was toying around with his cheap zippo lighter (his power was to control fire). And finally Bobby Drake who was sitting on a loveseat next to Peter. He was a handsome boy who possessed the most beautiful eyes that Rogue had ever seen. They were a light blue that always seemed to be found in babies. Bobby had always been nice to her and had made with his powers (ice generation) an ice rose for her and her first day at the school. As Rogue entered the living room Bobby looked up at gave her a warm smile and said, "Hey Rogue, we didn't know if you were coming down or not."**

**"I really didn't have a choice with Kitty being such a pain in my ass and all," she replied casually.**

**Both Bobby and Jubille laughed while Kitty stuck her tongue out.**

**"Maybe this won't be so bad after all," Rogue thought as she sat down on the sofa that occupied Kitty and Jubilee. **

**She was careful to keep a safe distance from the two which just went unnoticed by all but John and Bobby. Almost simultaneously, as if they had practiced for hours, they both stood up from their respective seats and headed towards the empty spot next to her. Bobby, being closest, probably would have made it there first if it hadn't been for the shoulder shove from John. He was sent sprawling to the ground as John smoothly sat down very close to Rogue. She and the others held their breath as they turned to see how Bobby would react. The look that John was receiving was one that sent chills down Rogue's spine. But John just smiled smugly and said, "Tough luck Bobby. Hey since you're out of your seat, why don't you make us some popcorn."**

**Bobby was just about to kill John when Jubilee (who had the attention span of a rodent) piped, "Ooohh, I would just love some popcorn. Get me some candy too."**

**Bobby grumbled to himself as he stood up and walked off to the kitchen. As soon as he left the room John took it upon himself to wrap his arm around Rogue's shoulder. She instantly stiffened at his action and the others gawked while wondering if he either had brass balls or a damaged brain. Rogue knew that she wouldn't accidentally absorb him because of her turtleneck and gloves, but she still uncomfortable. But for some reason she wasn't telling him to screw off. "How long has he thought about doing this," she thought. **

**She starrted to say something but stopped. "Oh... What the hell? What harm could it do?" Her question was answered as Bobby walked back into the room with bowl of popcorn and a bag of skittles. He almost dropped the food from shock. However, he quickly recovered and approached them with some reluctance. As he handed out the treats he stole a glance at Rogue. Despite how brief their eye contact may have been, it was enough for Rogue to see the hurt in his eyes. When Bobby returned to his seat, there was a long uncomfortable silence. Rogue shifted nevously in her seat as she noticed a staring contest occuring between John and Bobby. The silence contiued except fot the occasional clicking of John's lighter. Finally, Peter spoke up and asked Kitty, "Um... What movie are we going to watch?"**

**Kitty, grateful for a chance to start a conversation, replied, "I was thinking that we could watch the remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre."**

**Jubilee made a face. "But that's supposed to be really scary," she complained.**

**"Well I don't know about you but I want to see it," said John. With that Kitty moved forward and picked up the case with the DVD in it and quickly set the movie up. 1 hour later the entire group was shrieking as some disfigured maniac went about killing a poor girl with his chainsaw . When they calmed down, Rogue spoke up and said, "I swear to God, Kitty. If I have any nightmares because of this I will kill you while your alseep." When it was over, John shakily lifted the remote contol and turned the TV off. As the screen faded to black all gave a sigh of relief that it was over. Rogue slumped in her seat and said a silent prayer of thanks while Peter attempted to free his hand from Kitty's deathgrip on it. Jubilee removed her hands from her eyes and started to consider if strangling Kitty would be worth the detention she would be sure to get for it. Meanwhile, as everyone else regained some composure John and Bobby returned to their exchange of nasty looks. Rogue just sighed and stood up while saying, "Well I'm exhausted. Night y'all."**

**Bobby knew an oppurtunity when he saw one, so he broke away from John's gaze, lept up from his seat and said, "Why don't I walk you to your room?" Peter and Kitty almost had to restrain John from attacking Bobby. Things only got worse when Rogue answered, "Sure." That one syllable answer seemed to give Bobby wings while at the same time crushed John's ego flatter than a pancake. The others stared in utter confusion as Bobby took Rogue's gloved hand and proceeded to escort her out of the room. Once they had left all eyes turned to John who sat fuming (no pun intended) in his seat. A minute passed when John stood up and stalked off to his own room. The remaining three all sat in silence until finally Jubilee said, "I don't know what'll be scarier: the sequel to that movie or John and Bobby when they are trying to kill eachother.**

**Author's Note: Want more? Then give me reviews. BWA HA HA**


End file.
